In the Moonlight
by Heather Sixx
Summary: Hunter comes home from a bad beating at Raw, Taker is worried about him, Punk and Shawn come back from the ice cream shop to find out that their neighbor's secret. Yaoi, Strong Lang. Pairings:TriplexTaker, ShawnxPunk, EdgexJoMo.


A/N:This is just a bit of a side project that my best friend, Cerebral Phenom and I have been working on just for the fun of it. Sadly enough the title doesn't match and we couldn't come up with another...so we just put down something random. None of this is going to make any sense until further on in the series, so if you don't get something in the story just ask. This is a yaoi series, if you don't like it, well we have two words for you...SUCK IT! Anyways, our pairings for this series are:ShawnxPunk, HunterxTaker, EdgexMorrison. We have a few more pairing but we aren't too sure on if we want to add them or not just yet. I think I have talked long enough about what's going on, so please enjoy the fanfic and leave a comment.

* * *

In the Moonlight

The world seemed to be falling apart to Triple H as he slowly made his up the stairs of his house. Never before had he been in so much pain. His head throbbed almost as though he were having a migraine, but this wasn't a migraine, it was the work of the wrestler, Sheamus and the power he had added to the chair that had split his head open. Several purple bruises shown on his glistening muscular body along with many cuts that oozed with blood. Sheamus had gotten really good with the props that he had grabbed when he had the chance. Hunter swore to himself that if Sheamus hadn't have been such a coward during the match, he would have completely wrecked him, but since he got the upper hand with the chair, his senses were impaired.

Hunter's feet felt heavier with each step he took, when he reached the top of the stairs he immediately fell onto the polished wooden floor. It was unusual for the blond haired wrestler to feel that way after a match, usually he would come home, take a hot bath, and go to sleep, but perhaps it was the amount of blood that he lost during the match that made him feel so weak and sick. Hunter slowly got up with a painful grunt and clutched his bleeding arm then gradually continued to walk to the nearest bedroom.

Hunter walked into the room and closed the door behind him, since he was blinded by the blood in his eyes he had to refer to his other senses. The room smelt rather different than what he was used to, it held the strong scent of metal that seemed to tickle his senses. Hunter decided to ignore the odor since he thought it might have been the blood that had been pouring out of his nose from where he had gotten punched. Just the thought of Sheamus defeating him their last matched pissed him off so much, he promised himself that he would kick his ass to a bloody pulp the next time they fought.

The blond used the wall to guide himself over to the neatly made bed leaving smeared blood stains behind. Hunter laid down on the bed like a rag doll and closed his eyes trying to forget about the pain he was feeling now no matter how damned painful it was. He thought it was rather odd that he could smell both the scent of laundry detergent as well as the familiar scent of a certain dark wrestler in the sheets. But it couldn't be though, Hunter thought, the only thing that he could smell was his blood. There is no way that he could have been in his bed, no way at all. Hunter soon fell into a deep sleep with that thought left in his head about the dark wrestler.

—==***==—

Undertaker sighed deeply as he put down his WWE magazine. He raised his arms above his head and stretched with a grunt and lowered his arms. It had been quite silent in the study ever since Punk, Shawn, and Triple H had left the house. Punk and Shawn had chosen to go out and eat ice cream since Punk seemed to be craving cookies and cream, but to Undertaker who seemed to see through it all, was thinking that this was probably another attempt for Shawn to get into the young wrestler's pants. Hunter on the other hand, had a match to attend and wouldn't be home for at least a few hours.

Undertaker turned to look at the clock on the wall which read midnight and got up off of the comfy sofa. He was beginning to wonder if something might have happened to Hunter, for him to be gone this long was too unusual, well unless he was on a date with some chick but Undertaker was sure that he would have told him so if that were the case.

Undertaker made his way down the hallway and to the staircase but he stopped short when he saw the tiny droplets of blood that made a trail up the wooden staircase. He followed the trail that led up towards his room where he could see a light bloody hand print on the door knob. Undertaker thought this would have been neat if he wasn't so worried about Hunter. Then again why was he so worried about him? Why was just the thought of him making his heart pound wildly inside of his chest? Undertaker shook his head, his cheeks burned like they were on fire. There was no sense in getting carried away with this right now, especially since he hadn't found out who's blood it was.

Undertaker climbed the stairs and opened the door, he stepped inside the room and his eyes met with the other blood stains on the wall. The black haired wrestler made his way to the bed and suddenly felt a light wave of relief wash over him until it had been taken away instantly by the sight of the blood on his sheets. Undertaker's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight, was this all from his match with the evil Human Jar of Mayonnaise wrestler?

"Hunter!" Undertaker said, his voice clouded with concern as he shook the wrestler awake. Hunter's eyes fluttered open and he gave him a weak smile but refused to move.

"What happened to you, Hunter?" he asked. Hunter chuckled at his concern.

"Sheamus got me good this time…" he said softly. Undertaker looked like he was ready to search and destroy the little bastard at any moment. He glowered just at the thought of seeing his Hunter being beaten up by that ungrateful little—Did he just say "his"? Hunter didn't belong to him, he wasn't in a relationship to where their bonds tied them together, so why did he just call Hunter "his"? Undertaker shook his head, it was just too much to think at the moment.

"You look as though you have something on your mind…" Hunter said with a smile. Undertaker blushed. He did have something on his mind, rather someone but if he was to share that with Hunter there would be no telling what would happen between the two of them.

"Let me clean your wounds…" he said.

—==***==—

The sound of water being squeezed from a wet cloth sounded in the empty room as Taker swept over the last few wounds and ridding the wrestler's body of the dried blood around his cuts. He placed the cloth into the bowl of warm water which began to change to a rust colour and grabbed the antibiotic gel. Hunter chuckled when he felt the sticky gel touch his skin, Taker stopped thinking he might have tickled him and waited for the word to continue.

"This is quite unusual for you to be this worried about me." he said. Undertaker continued to apply the gel into a thick coating when he realized that he hadn't tickled him after all. He then wrapped a bandage tightly around his arm as he moved to the next cut that he had cleaned and redid the process.

"It's not like you could do it by yourself…" Undertaker said trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment.

"Playing tough guy, are we?" Hunter asked playfully as he looked back at the dark haired wrestler. Undertaker growled in response which made the blond laugh.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Undertaker got up off the bed and grabbed the bowl full of blood and water. He walked to the door and paused.

"Who wouldn't be after seeing you get the shit beat out of you…and by the evil Ronald McDonald guy at that…" The dark haired wrestler left the room to get rid of the bowl and put the rest of the bandages away.

When he returned, Hunter had glanced back at him with the cutest expression, he was laying on his stomach in the sheets with his arms crossed and smiling at Taker who looked as though he were going to have heart failure. Beams of moonlight cascaded through the open window and covered Hunter like a warm blanket. He quickly masked his expression and sat down on the bed next to the blond trying to tear his eyes from his beautiful body. But that was a lot more difficult being said than done

"So, are you going to head back to your room now?" Undertaker asked as he laid back on the pillow. Sitting up, Hunter smiled softly and shook his head.

"I think I will stay here after all," Hunter said as he turned back to wink at him. "I'm afraid of the Creatures of the Night."

"I see…" Undertaker said softly before he realized what he had meant. The black haired wrestler sat up quickly and looked at him with complete shock. Did Hunter really mean what he had said?

"What are you saying…?" Undertaker asked gingerly, he could heart pounding against his chest.

"I'm saying that I want to spend the night with you." Hunter said sweetly. Trying to hold back was no longer and option with Undertaker who wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender waist and pulled him close without a second thought. Now it was the blonde's turn to blush.

"So be it…" Undertaker whispered softly while he brushed his lips against his cheek and neck smelling the sweet scent of coconut in his long silky hair. Hunter tensed slightly in the other man's arms and wondered why Undertaker had stopped so suddenly. Undertaker saw an open wound on Hunter's neck and watched a small scarlet droplet make it's way slowly down his back.

"Looks like I missed a wound…" he said with a smirk as he pressed his tongue to the droplet and licked the red trail all the way to the cut it had come from. Hunter winced when he felt Undertaker's warm tongue brush against his open wound. Eventually the pain subsided and Hunter moaned softly when he felt Undertaker suck gently.

"D-Don't…" Hunter said followed by another moan. Undertaker refused to listen, he was lost in pure ecstasy just from a few drops of the blond haired wrestler's blood. "You'll make a mark…" Undertaker removed his lips and was about to protest until he saw a reddened spot and his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You left a mark didn't you?" Hunter asked. Undertaker quickly shook his head in disagreement.

"Nope, not at all." he replied quickly hoping that the blond wouldn't catch his lie. He knew if Hunter found out about what he had just done, he would be rather pissed about it. To his surprise, Hunter snuggled up to his body and whispered "Just hold me…" The dark haired wrestler wrapped his arms around his body and pounced a kiss on his forehead. This had to be fake, there was no way that Hunter would whisper something like that to him. But then again, it had to have been real because Undertaker felt Hunter's lips brush against his chest shyly.

—==***==—

"Geez Punk, think you ate enough ice cream?" Shawn said as he helped the raven haired wrestler out of the car. Punk groaned in protest and stumbled out of the car and onto the driveway. The brunette haired wrestler tried to help Punk to his feet but the young wrestler refused.

"I can do it myself…" Punk said slowly getting up from the ground. It was almost like watching a drunk couple coming home from a bar. The raven haired wrestler took only a few steps before he ended up tripping over a small rock in the ground and cursing himself. Shawn went over to lend him a hand by trying to pick him up ceremoniously but he lost his balance in the process and ended up falling on top of Punk.

"Damn it…" Punk cursed angrily. "I told you that I could—" It was almost as if the younger wrestler's anger extinguished instantly. The brunette's slender fingers brushed against Punk's cheek to move a strand of hair from his face. Punk blushed deeply as the other man gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes, he wanted to tear his eyes from his piercing gaze but he couldn't. Shawn began to bring his lips down to Punk's and just as their lips were about to touch they heard two voices towards the right side. Shawn sat up and cursed under his breath for the interruption, he was so close to kissing Punk and it had to be ruined by their neighbors.

"I'm going to the convenience store to pick up some coffee, Jo. After all you can be quite a bear in the mornings when you don't have any coffee." a tall dirty blond haired man said as he made his way over to the car. A man wearing a pair of shades with what looked like crosses followed after him.

"I am not!" he said quickly after the comment. "and my name is not Jo, it's John!"

"Whatever you say, Jo." Edge said as he stuck out his tongue playfully. "Besides, you're going to definitely need it for what we're going to be doing tonight." Morrison blushed at his comment and crossed his arms.

"You never learn do you…" he said softly. Shawn got up off of Punk and crawled over to the bushes like a soldier in training and peaked over the top to watch his neighbors. Punk sighed deeply at Shawn's crawling almost as if he were embarrassed about it, and decided to join him in watching the two men. Edge climbed into the car and Morrison leaned against the door, his arms still crossed.

"So just what do you plan on doing with me tonight, Edge?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edge asked. In one swift movement, he grabbed the darker brunette wrestler by the collar of his shirt, knocking his shades off in the process, and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Punk's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his cheeks felt like they were on fire, especially when Morrison decided to intensify the kiss by pushing the blond into the seat and propping his leg onto his shoulder.

"I can't believe that they are willing to do something like that at this hour…" the raven haired wrestler said distastefully. Shawn obviously wasn't listening to him and pounded his fist as if he chose rock in the game rock, paper, scissors.

"I knew it!" Shawn said as he sat up quickly, his eyes were lit up as though he just figured something out. "They are gay!" Punk tackled the brunette to the ground in an instant in fear of being caught. Morrison glanced behind him to make sure no one was there before returning to his lover who now had his grey t-shirt draped over the seat.

"You idiot!" Punk whispered angrily. "You almost got us caught!" Shawn smirked at him and shifted his body slightly.

"You know," he whispered. "I could get used to seeing you on top." Punk's cheeks turned as bright as an apple, he quickly crawled off of the brunette wrestler.

"I was only doing that so we wouldn't get caught…" he said offensively with a light yawn. "I don't know about you…but I going to…" Before Punk could say another word, he fell into the brunette's arms and began to snore softly. Shawn tried to shake him awake in order to make the process of getting him inside the house and into his bed a lot easier but Punk continued to snore.

"Dammit Punk…" Shawn said as he started to lift him off the grassy ground slowly and into his arms so he could carry him ceremoniously. The sounds of Edge's car could be heard even over Punk's snoring, and it eventually died down once Shawn had the sleepy raven haired wrestler secured in his arms. He paused when he saw Morrison staring at him and smirking mischievously.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's getting lucky tonight." he said raising a brow. Shawn blushed and quickly turned to make his way into the house before Morrison could say anything else about the two of them. Although, getting lucky with the raven haired wrestler didn't sound like too bad of an idea, but since he was already in his small food coma, it wouldn't have been too good.

Shawn stepped inside the silent house and turned into a hallways just before he his the staircase. He kicked the door open to Punk's room at the end of the hallway and walked carefully over the comic books and candy wrappers to Punk's bed. Shawn sat the wrestler down on the sheet and tucked him in, he pounced a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

On the way out, Shawn felt rather thirsty and decided to grab a bottle of water from their mini fridge in the kitchen, but on his way back he stopped at the staircase and saw a few bloody hand prints on the wooden railing.

"Son of a bitch!" Shawn said in shock. His eyes immediately followed the trail and saw the door knob with dried blood, he automatically came to the conclusion that Undertaker had something to do with this. "So he does kill people in his spare time!"

—==***==—

Undertaker's eyes fluttered open when he heard Shawn's voice down stairs. He yawned softly and shook his partner slightly to wake him.

"Did you hear something?" he asked his Hunter who was snuggling against his chest. He was referring to the sound of Shawn's voice from down stairs.

"Must have been a coyote or something…" Hunter replied with a yawn and he dozed off once again in the warmth of the Undertaker's chest.

"We don't have coyotes around here…" Undertaker said followed by a sigh. Why did Hunter have to be so cute? Undertaker wrapped his arm around the blond and stoked his hair with his free hand while they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

—==***==—

Hunter sat up and stretched as the warm beams of the sun caressed his beautiful muscular body. He got up from the dark wrestler's bed and smiled softly at him. Undertaker looked really cute when he was lost in his dreams. Hunter bent over to pounce a kiss on his forehead before he walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

Hunter removed his clothes and combed through his long blond silky hair several times to make sure that there were no tangles. Hunter then turned the water on and waited for it to get warm, he returned to the mirror and he paused when he noticed a dark colored bruise on his neck in the same spot where a cut with dry blood was present. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks were on fire. Undertaker had left a mark on his neck! And he lied to him about it too! Filled with rage, Hunter shouted Undertaker's name loud enough to wake him as well as the Shawn and Punk who were down stairs.

"Mark! What the hell is this?" The blond pointed with his index finger to the bruise-like spot angrily and watched the black haired wrestler cower before him. Undertaker knew he had stepped over the line last night, Hunter never called him Mark unless his was in deep shit. But he had no idea just how angry Hunter would have been over something small like that.

"A love bite…?" Undertaker replied trying hard to keep his eye contact. It was true he did feel a bit ashamed about it but he didn't seem to have a real problem with it, after all it was a symbol.

"Do you have any idea what the guys are going to ask us when we go to join them for breakfast?"

"I can only guess…"

"Do you even know what this "love bite" symbolizes?" Undertaker scratched his head, he wasn't exactly a morning person like his pissed off partner was, so trivia first thing in the morning was extremely difficult to answer.

"Um, you belong to me…?" Undertaker said with a yawn as his drowsiness caught up with him. The blonde's cheeks turned to fire.

"T-That's not exactly-" he stuttered as his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "It also means that we have…slept we each other…" Undertaker suddenly felt awake as reality hit him like a rock. How could he have forgotten that "love bites" also symbolize sexual relationships? No wonder Hunter was against it so much. The last thing Hunter ever needed was for the guys to tease him about sleeping with the "Evil" Undertaker.

"Sorry about that, Hunter…" Undertaker said feeling rather embarrassed. Hunter said nothing and turned around to lock himself in the bathroom, Undertaker sighed irritably as he fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. One thing was for sure, he would have to make it up to Hunter sometime soon, otherwise the blond haired wrestler might not speak to him anymore.

—==***==—

At breakfast, Hunter didn't say anything the entire time he was cooking, in fact the whole room was silent except for Punk's grunts and groans over the bad parts in his Superman comic book. Undertaker tried to read the newspaper funnies page but he was too busy feeling ashamed that he didn't stop himself when he had the chance last night. Shawn yawned and stretched in his seat before he decided to break the silence with some remark he knew Punk would more than likely bitch about.

"Punk enjoyed watching Edge and Morrison's make-out session in the car last night." Shawn said his lips curled into a smirk. The Superman comic Punk was reading hit the table with a smack and just as the brunette wrestler predicted, Punk quickly said with his cheeks burning "I did not!" Shawn chuckled at how cute Punk was when he got pissed, but stopped shortly when he noticed that Hunter and Undertaker remained the same in their melancholy state.

"Alright what's going on between you two?" Neither of the men said anything and chose to ignore his nosiness. Hunter came around the table and began to serve their food one by one until made it to where Shawn was sitting. Shawn's eyes widened at the darkened spot on his neck and the smirk returned.

"Hunter, is that a "love bite" on your neck?" he asked. Hunter who was already angry enough from the time he found the bite, put the plate down on the table and stomped out of the room. Undertaker was surprised with his actions and took a minute to decide on if he should stay and enjoy Hunter's wonderful cooking, or go and once again apologize. He quickly got up from the chair and darted in Hunter's direction calling his name.

The room grew quiet once more and Punk had returned to his comic book as though nothing had happened. He grabbed a piece of buttered toast and began to nibble on the corner. Shawn's eyes lit up as he realized that he and Punk had the whole room to themselves, now was his chance.

"Now that those two are out of the picture, we have the whole room to ourselves." Punk said nothing as he bit the corner of his buttered toast and flipped the page.

"So I was thinking of spreading you out on this table and making you my love buffet so I can take whatever I desire off of that hot body of your's." Shawn said licking his lips as he looked over the upper half of Punk's body. Punk looked up from his comic book and with a mouthful of toast and said "I'm sorry, did you say something, Shawn?" Shawn sighed deeply in defeat and decided to give it up knowing there was no way he could win against a piece of toast or a Superman comic book.

—==***==—

"Ready for another round?" Edge asked as he sat up eagerly with a smile. John Morrison who was laying on his stomach, gripped the sheets in anger and groaned into his pillow.

"Can't we give it a rest, Edge?" he said "We've been at it five times already!" Out of the few people Morrison had slept with, his lover, Edge just had to have the most stamina. The dirty blond wrestler shrugged and smiled playfully as he let his hand roam under the sheets. The dark brunette wrestler felt the tips of his lover's fingers caressing his inner thigh and closed his eyes while he enjoyed the effect it was having on him. Edge's hand began to move upward on his soft muscular thighs until he grasped his butt making the brunette sit up quickly.

"Damn it Edge!" Morrison said his cheeks flooded with the color of scarlet. Edge gave him the "what did I do?" look.

"What?"

"Give it a fucking rest! My ass is sore!"

"Mine isn't…"

"That's because you were not the one who had to—" The blond couldn't stand how cute his lover looked when he was pissed off. He swiftly tackled him into the sheets with a mixture of hot kisses and playful bites. The brunette's fingers pressed against his lover's soft lips stopping his from planting more kisses on his skin.

"Question…" he said catching the blonde's attention from his beautiful naked body. "Do you think the neighbors are onto us? I could have sworn that I heard voices last night…and Shawn was outside with Punk…you don't think they saw us do you?"

"Not a chance." Edge said with a smile before he attacked him once more.


End file.
